Network
The Network contains the system functions that keep The World running. Using Gate.Hacking, players can access the Network as a field, and use it to travel between the Root Town level restrictions. Many AI are born and live in The Network, and they have made many changes to the area over the years. To travel through The Network with best efficiency, you need the five server Network Data keys. The Network contains two areas known as the Core, and Operation Folder. Both areas are very important to the continuation of The World, and are not easily accessed by players. The Network contains a physical link to all 5 of the primary Root Towns, and it's said that it also connects to Phi server, although this has not been proven. Traveling through The Network is just like traveling through any other field, although there are many physical firewalls players must bypass, and many monsters called Data Bugs that must be Data Drained to kill. Since The World R:1, Network access has been shut off to all players, as Gate.Hacking no longer works or exists. Network Lost Grounds Some areas exist within the Network that are a mirror of the Lost Grounds. These areas are usually accessed by Gate- or Sign.Hacking at a Lost Ground. This is a list of notable Network Lost Grounds. NHFHG Called "The Network Holyground", this place is accessed by Sign.Hacking at Hulle Granz Cathedral. This area leads to the depths of the system files for The World, and is usually shut off to normal players. Within the core of this cathedral is a place called Operation Folder, where system functions for The World are parsed. Since 2008, this area has had several firewalls installed and many safeguards added to prevent player entry, including a large Sign within the core of the cathedral, which prevents any type of .Hacking from occurring within The World. The Network Core The Core is the deepest part of The Network. It is unknown how much of the system resides here, or what really goes on in this place. Several monitors exist that display read-outs of various information regarding the system functions of the game. The tubes used to contain three rogue AIs. One might consider this area to be like the brain of The World. Operation Folder This area is the heart and soul of The World. All important system functions, from logging in, to warping, to slashing your sword, start in this area. The bookshelves contain read-outs of various system processes within The World, such as connectivity strength, successfully connected servers, and level of infection throughout the total database. This area has generally been off-limits to players, as among it's importance, it teaches users how to Area Hack. There are read-outs that are warnings to specific players telling them how it's not nice to cheat. In the upper right corner of the area, past the second bookcase, a barrier was erected that keeps normal players from passing. The knowledge in the books beyond the barrier is not exactly known. Category:The World 2D Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Areas